Sharing Memories
by lililing14
Summary: A girl reminiscences about the past and remembers the wonderful times with her friend. Her sister throws a surprise advent and has a special guest show up. Will life change? *OC's*


**Just some babble to better my skills, mainly writing for myself. I don't own any of the characters and credit goes to the owners.**

* * *

><p>Everything seems to be giving off a weird vibe and it feels like a dream. The sun casts on every object perfectly fine...reminds me of milkshakes a lot. I love it when it's sunny on a cold winters' day, which is my favorite season. Playing music on my account always makes things better and I often think about you.<p>

_"I don't want you to leave, yet. Please stay here...don't leave me alone!" I begged while pulling on your jacket. You said it was something that had to be taken care of and time would have us meet again. Why should we have to wait for death to arrive? _

_"I am sorry, I want to stay with you and everyone else. But, I have my mother to take care of there...you can understand." you answered and walked to the time machine. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I kept my head down, you had sat down in the seat._

That was almost two years ago and I have become a stronger person since then. Listening to, "Shout", made me smile wide because it was the theme song I gave you. -_I hope you're safe where ever you might be._- With that thought, I stand up from the lavender colored chair and look out the window. The wind is blowing extremely hard with snow flying off of all the trees, everything was coated by a layer of ice and snow. The sky was swirled with a creamy looking mixture of pinks, purples, and tans. -_He should be here to see this._-

I have been in my room for a good while, but forgot track of time. It has to be at least noon time...or something. I look at the clock which is at "12:30", someone is knocking at my door.

"Um? Sis, aren't you going to come down for lunch?" the familiar voice asks.

"Yeah, be there in a second, Ciara." I said while putting on a cozy sweater. I had bought the sweater sometime before he left. A fuzzy sweater that I personally call a jacket because it has pockets, a hood, and it zips up. It reminds me so much of Trunks, with black and lavender stripes much like his hair. Still reminds me of his warm personality and smile.

"Hey! Hurry up, already!" Ciara shouts from behind the door.

I open it up to see her with a huge smile. In confusion, I raise my eyebrows as to question her actions. As I walk through the hallway very familiar scents are picked up by my nose: food that is only cooked on holidays, special occasions, and whenever a guest is over. The other is some type of fruity smell or something. -_Today isn't a holiday, there's no special occasion...someone special probably came over. I wonder who it is?_-

"Let's go into my room until the food is done. Ok? I want to talk to you about something, anyway." she rushes me into her room and I notice she can't contain her smile. Which is weird because she only smiles that much when something **amazing** is happening or going to happen.

"What did you want to talk about and how long until the food is done? I'm starving, I **know** Sis made something delicious!" I say while jumping onto Ciara's bed.

"Well, we have to wait until she says it is ready. I honestly have no idea what she is making," her face becomes serious and then changes to a smile once again.

"It sure smells great!" we say in unison. With that we both burst out into laughter.

"I know that when I was in here, I heard the door ring downstairs. After I only heard whispering and the door closed. Did you hear anything, sis?" she looks at me with a puzzled stare.

"No, I listened to music the whole time I was in my room. I am really curious as to what she has planned...wait is she making two different meals or something special just for lunch?" I wonder. -_Ai, what are you up to now? Maybe it's her boyfriend...ugh please! I hope she is almost finished with lunch._-

I try to listen to any noise being made downstairs, the only thing is that Ai decided to play music.** Loudly**. -_Oh come on! What is she a freaking physic or something?_-

"So much for that idea. Huh, sis?" she teases. I jokingly roll my eyes at her and take my phone out of my pocket to read the text that was just sent. -**Hey, what's up?**- the message is from Cassandra.

"Cassandra." I look up to tell Ciara. -**Not much, just talking to my sister. What about you? Oh, Ai didn't tell you about anything special happening today, did she?**- I replay back to her, hoping she will have some answers. As sisters we all end up talking to each others' friends, so I am thinking Cassandra might know.

"Girls, you can come down now since lunch is ready!" Ai shouts from the dining room two floors below us.

I immediately look up at Ciara and we both nod our heads. While she heads for the door I take the time to read my friend's text. -**I am at my house with my little brother, and no, she didn't tell me about anything special happening. We will be there within the next hour. See you then.**- Following behind my sister, I tuck the phone away in my pocket.

"Cassandra said that she didn't tell him a word. I guess we will have to wait until whenever. Just one thing, make sure you do not ask her anything about what is going on. Let's at least try to figure out what is going on like always.", I whisper to her.

When we finally walk into the kitchen I notice that Ai is wearing casual clothes and I see one of the many great meals she prepares for lunch. The meal consists of lightly breaded fried chicken with a slightly sweet tomato based sauce with a sprinkle of Parmesan cheese. Underneath of it was spaghetti with marinara sauce, with a side of perfectly toasted garlic bread. She has also made a very nice salad: fresh grape tomatoes, croutons, and Italian dressing. My stomach has started growling and I help myself to the sides. -_I hope your eating enough. Why can't you be here with us? With me?-_

As I look up to thank Ai for the food, I notice that she looks away and starts eating.

"This is beyond good food, you know. Thanks so much, Sis!" I tell her while stuffing my face.

"No problem guys. I want all of you girls to be here for dinner tonight," Ai briefly pauses, "also Mimi invite your friends since you will be seeing them today." From the corner of my eye I see that Ciara is trying to get my attention, so I clear my throat to let her know that I notice. Ai isn't even half done with her meal when she stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"Just so you both know, tonight is going to be very special. Do not be late for dinner! I am going shopping and will be back in about two hours." Ai tells us.

I finish the rest of my food in a hurry and bring my dishes into the kitchen, with Ciara close behind me. Ciara is really concentrating to Ai's actions, but accidentally bumps into her. After sitting the dishes on the counter, we both wave to our older sister and head for the door._ -Something must really be up, she is acting so strangely. Whatever you have planned won't be missed. I mean I can't even think of a reason to invite my friends over for dinner.-_

* * *

><p><strong>I made some edits to the story and will update it very soon, probably with in a week or so. The story actually hasn't been worked on since October and the other day I just picked back up on it.<br>**


End file.
